Before Sleep
by iaeger
Summary: John climbs into bed with Dave, and to Dave's surprise, he's in a raunchy mood. Naughtiness ensues.


A beam of warm light from the doorway floods into your bedroom. The bed shifts as John crawls over to you. He knows you've been lying here awake.

"Dave," he breathes into your ear from behind. Hearing your name spoken in his voice causes a jolt to course through your body - a good jolt. Surprisingly soft hands trace the crevices of your back, and even softer lips find the weak spot on your neck.

"Yeah?" you reply to cover up any embarrassing noises that might otherwise escape from your mouth.

Slowly, John reaches down to unbutton your pants. "I want you to fuck me." He touches your arousal, grasping it through your boxers, and grinds his own erection against your tailbone. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I'm gasping for breath. Panting. Sweating."

You hold your breath at the sensation of all the blood in your body rushing towards your cock. The steady motion of John's hand feels amplified.

"I want you inside of me thrusting in and out. Your hipbones digging into my skin." John throws his leg over your side then rolls you onto your back. He rocks his hips forward, teasing you with the feeling of his erection. You notice your face heating up as well. "I want it to hurt, but hurt so much that it feels good."

"What, have you been working on this speech all night?" you say with a smirk, trying to play it cool, wrapping an arm around the dark-haired boy's neck. "If you were aiming to turn me on, you did a hell of a job."

"Maybe.." he replies before you pull him down into a heated kiss. You can feel his lips smiling against your own, along with his teeth. He moves down to your neck, biting gently at your strife-scarred skin, and stops at the soft spot behind your earlobe, where he begins sucking at it as well.

Your heart rate increases, and you find yourself breathing heavily as John advances with the hickey. His palm goes from lying flat on your chest to lightly rubbing your nipples. You take it upon yourself to move his hand under your shirt so he can pinch them as well. "You know what I want, John?"

"Mmm?" he replies, his voice vibrating against your neck. He finishes up your hickey with a soft kiss and pushes your shirt up so he can move on to your chest. "What do you want?"

"I want," you begin as he lowers his mouth onto your nipple. "I want you to suck me off." You find it quite hard to concentrate on what you are saying, since, all you can imagine is John's tongue on your cock instead. "I want you to take me all in. I want to hit that soft spot in the back of your throat, over and over, until I nearly come inside your mouth. And when you take me out I want to be dripping wet, so I can slide right into your ass and give it to you exactly how you described until I'm finished."

Surprised, John pauses, almost like he's waiting for you to continue.

"Does that sounds like a deal?" you ask, unsure of what else to say. You comb his hair back into place with your fingers, ignoring that in a matter of minutes it will be messed up again.

"Y-yeah," he says, a bit surprised at your response, but still nodding in agreement. He slides your pants and underwear down to your ankles, then makes haste with most of his own clothing as well.

You moan as John climbs in between your legs, takes your erection in one hand, and begins pumping slowly. Before you know it, his tongue is running up and down your entire length, from base to tip. Your hand finds its way to the back of his head to guide him up and down once he takes you all in. Not like he needs any guiding.

"Mm, Dave," he says when he pulls away to take a deep breath. "The noises you make are so hot. You're so hot." His hand works at your cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

You squirm underneath his touch, providing John with more of those arousing vocals.

"I- I don't think I can wait to get fucked by you," John says, pushing your legs farther apart. Panting, he rolls his clothed hips against your bare ones with half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck, John, you're going to make me come if you keep this up," you breathe as he grabs your cock and begins rubbing himself against you. The friction from his slick hand on one side and and his erection on the other causes you to shudder. "I can't take this. Y-you're too good-"

"Damn, isn't that the point?" he replies, sliding off his boxers. "You're the good one. You're so fucking hard."

His teeth graze your tip ever so slightly, and you yelp when his tongue firmly strokes your shaft. "Stop, stop! I won't be able to-" Your sentence breaks off in a moan, and you squeeze your eyes shut. Your entire body erupts into goosebumps. "Shit- John- I'm gonna-"

He releases you from his mouth, cutting off all stimulation.

Your back cracks as you lower it from it's arched position, and you let out a shaky breath. Your mind buzzes, torn between wanting to reach for your cock and finish this off yourself, and wanting to wait to climax inside of John. Just as you decide on the latter, you hear a drawer close.

John sits in front of you with the bottle of lube, squeezing a bit into his palm.

"If you slick me up, I'm going to come for sure," you say, your vision a bit blurry. "How did you ever think this was gonna work? I'll barely last a second inside of you. I hardly last long in the first place."

"I didn't know I'd be able to get you to this point so fast," John replies. "It was your idea, anyway." His shockingly blue eyes travel down to the lube, and back up to you. "I don't care if you don't last long. I still want you to do me."

"Alright," you say, sitting up. You swivel John around and push him onto his back, climbing over his body to get to the lube. You tip the bottle into your hand, ignoring what seeps through the cracks of your fingers and lands on the bed. "Lift your legs up."

John follows your orders. You prop his lower half up with a couple pillows, then apply lube to the both of you.

Then, slowly, you lower yourself into him, feeling his breath hitch. "That feels okay, right?"

"Feels great," he replies. He grabs his dick with his lubed up hand, pumping it in time with your thrusts. "Go harder, Dave."

"You want it harder?" you ask, lifting John's bony hips even higher to aim for his prostate.

A moan takes the place of a yes. His chest rises and falls quickly as you slide in and out of his ass. "Harder. Please. You're so good."

Your nails dig into John's sides. You forcefully drive your cock deep into him, smiling when he chokes on air. "Is that what you want?"

"Y-yes," John cries out. "Right there-"

You repeat your movements, John's body trembling underneath you. "You're so tight," you gasp, head spinning. "Fuck, John, fuck-"

"Lose it right in me," John pants. He moves his hand vigorously up and down his erection, licking his upper lip to catch the sweat forming.

You bend your head forward, hot breaths hitting your chest. "Fuck, ah-" you grunt, right on the edge of climax. You rock your hips forward, then freeze in place. Cum surges through your cock.

John's toes clench when your warm cum overflows his body, and he bucks his hips into his hand. "I'm so- close-"

You pull out of John, going straight to lubricate your hand. "Here." Firmly, you grip his erection, twisting your hand along his length. You lean over, lightly sucking his balls.

He whines, his leg muscles tensing up. "Dave- oh- oh-" His face contorts, and he releases. "Wow, Dave..."

You lick up the remaining cum on his stomach and sit back in satisfaction. "Well, was that all you dreamed of?" you ask, rubbing the back of your neck.

"It was.. really really good," John says, smiling tiredly. "How about for you?"

You throw him a playful smirk. "It was fantastic, clearly."

"Sorry for interrupting you... I know you were trying to sleep."

"Don't apologize." You pull John up by the arms and plant a quick kiss on his forehead. "Now we can fall asleep together."


End file.
